First Knight
by Wyldehart
Summary: A saucy peek into the night Alistair lost his innocence. It was my original "Reunion" prelude but serves much better on its own. It's very adult without being vulgar. It is, after all, about sexual awakening!


**First Knight**

**This is a saucy re-write and expansion of the original "First Night" scene from the game where your Warden gets to play with Alistair for the first time. It was also intended to be the original beginning of my **_**Reunion **_**story. I found it a bit out of place, however. It serves much better on its own. It's graphic but not vulgar. I find innuendo quite fun. Enjoy!**

He looked so young, standing there with his weapons laid aside and his heart on his sleeve. Alistair had just revealed his desire to make love to her and was nervously awaiting her reply. She was stunned, in a word. She wanted to, most certainly. She had fallen in love with him practically from the moment they met, if that was possible. He was a great fighter, intelligent, kind beyond measure and his kisses were like honeyed silk. Continued flirtation and endless teasing had resulted in a massive build up of sexual tension. Sooner or later, it had to burst. The thought of spending the night with him in his arms awoke something powerful inside her, a beast of desire she had not known existed. But there it was.

"Alistair, I… I thought you would **never** ask…!" Elissa Cousland, formerly of Highever and now, simply, a Gray Warden, managed to say as he swept his arms around her and kissed her hard. They fumbled with each other's armor, undoing buckles and belts and hastily pulling at pieces until they fell away and could be thrown aside. To them, in their rush to satisfy the unspoken need within them, the process took entirely too long. They laughed over the clumsiness of it all and all but managed not to fall over in their haste.

Eventually, they stood before one another in their under-clothes, merely appraising one another. She wore a simple shift of soft silk so thin that it left nothing to the imagination as she stood before the fire and tiny panties. He wore a soft, cotton support at his hips that was designed to hold his dangly bits in place. It was doing a poor job of it now. What usually dangled was plainly reaching out to the object of his desire, much to his great embarrassment. He hoped she hadn't noticed. The angle of her eyes revealed that she had, in fact, taken an interest. He was relieved to see her smile with appreciation. Truly, she seemed very pleased by his physical reaction to her.

His hard, graceful body glistened with nervous sweat that only seemed to enhance the beauty of his masculine form in the fire's dancing light. His hands clenched nervously at his sides. Elissa sighed deeply, shyly trying to decide what to do. She found herself shivering in spite of herself. He was striking to behold and their clothed embraces had done nothing to prepare her for this moment. Her eyes appraised him closely and what she saw fascinated her. She had seen men naked before but this man was… Her breath caught in her chest. As she watched him with narrowed eyes, Elissa made a decision, and reached for the hem of her shirt with both hands.

She had him so wound up; he was having some difficulty thinking about anything at all. Just knowing that he was going to make love to this incredible woman had him in knots. How would he begin? Where should he start? Was there an instruction manual he should have read first? He drew closer to her, watching as she lifted her shirt, revealing her breasts. He started shaking, his heart pounding and his body responded powerfully. The cool, night's breeze had the most startling effect on her nipples, causing them to swell and darken invitingly. Alistair's eyes drank her in, reveling in the beauty before him. Touching was strangely unnecessary at this moment. Just looking at her was enough to fulfill him for now.

"Maker's breath… I never imagined… Is this real? You're like a dream. I want you so badly..." he said in a wondering voice, barely more than a whisper. He wasn't even fully aware of the words he used. His body was knotted up inside and he felt a little light-headed. She carelessly tossed aside her shirt and smiled up at him. He caught his breath and stared without realizing he was doing so. How had this happened? How had he become so fortunate? With every terrible thing that had happened in his life, Alistair had thought that becoming a Gray Warden was the best thing to ever happen.

He knew now that he was only partly correct.

"Ah-hem. I take it you like what you see?" Elissa said sweetly as she looked up at him, her red hair partly covering her face. Her fingers traced the line his muscles made from his groin all the way up his chest and across the solid muscle and smooth skin of his torso. The caress made his hair stand on end. "That's good. I like what I see, too. You're a work of art," she murmured, her eyes intently sweeping his skin in the wake of her touch. Alistair closed his eyes with unexpected pleasure.

Quivering, he drew close to her and held her chin with his thumb and fore-finger so that he could kiss her face tenderly. His free hand trailed down her body, gently exploring the wonder of her soft, pale skin and his eyes twinkled happily in the firelight. "You are a miracle," he breathed as he lowered his lips to hers. They stood together, kissing and removed the final barriers between them without parting lips. He loved her face, her full lips, her lean body and her amazing eyes of brilliant teal that glittered like twin lagoons of depthless water.

The part of his mind that could still think was surprised by the sensations she awoke inside him. Until a few months ago, she had been a lady of Highever and he had been a former novice Templar just getting used to the Gray Warden's taint. How had these two different people come to be in this same place at this same time to fall in love and journey beyond the realm of friendship in the midst of so much death? He was awe-struck and proud of this moment. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm so happy, Elissa…"

She smiled sweetly into his eyes and took him in both hands. He winced with surprise at the touch and blushed red as her hair. "I'm about to make you a **lot** happier, Alistair…"

"Ah… You are? You… Ooohh…" His wandering mind was jerked back to reality by the most surreal sensation he'd ever felt. Not even in his own experiments with self-pleasure had he come close to the marvel his extraordinary lover created with her hands and then her mouth.

Alistair gasped and arched his neck as Elissa slid down his chiseled torso and discovered a way to use his favorite metaphor against him. _'Licking a lamp-post in winter, indeed,'_ he laughed to himself. His hands tangled in her hair as she awakened his senses and tasted the sweetness of his skin. The "lamp-post" was hard as its name-sake and almost as thick. The former noble-lady was expertly manipulating the amount of pleasure he received and was delighting in his facial contortions and the little sounds he made. She was utterly in control and he was about to lose what little he had. Then she stopped just short of letting him finish. He blinked his eyes open and grimaced at her. Elissa wrapped her arms around his neck, nodded to the tent and smiled hopefully.

He grinned, "Right. Got it. Don't have to ask **me** twice!" He lifted her up, carrying her to her tent where he laid her down on the bed-roll. He opened the tent flap so that the night air could cool their bodies and the firelight could reveal her to him. He wanted to see her, to watch her as he made love to her and couldn't be bothered if others watched too. Besides, out by the fire where they had begun this little seduction, he was certain they'd been observed. _'Oh well… Someone got a good look at us. I hope they're jealous…'_

Thus situated, he rained kisses upon her skin, starting with her face, her eyes, and her neck and then he wove an intricate trail across her shoulders, all over each of her full breasts and pausing only to wrap his tongue around her pert nipples before continuing his exploration of her perfect body. Along the way, he noted absently that she was strong; her muscles firm and well-developed even as she maintained enough of her woman's shape to be round in the places men liked women round. There were scars, some newer than others but they only enhanced her beauty. He traced them with his lips and fingers, gently working his way down to the soft patch of dark red that crowned her pelvis. Then, with a wicked gleam in his eyes, he slowed and watched her closely. Her reaction was important to him. This is the part of the dance where **he** takes control. He hoped his inexperience wouldn't betray him but what he lacked was made up for by a very real desire to please her.

Elissa squirmed under his touch. Every place he kissed ignited her passion anew and now his hot, moist lips were upon her inner thighs and the area just under her flat belly. He carefully avoided the place he eventually would focus on so that he could deliberately build the tension. He felt her quiver with anticipation as she watched. He raised her thighs so they fell across his shoulders and it seemed now that he was going to savor of the spicy sweetness of that place between her legs. His teasing had the desired effect and seemed to only fuel her desire more. He liked that. A lot. "You going to do something there or are you going to just make me squirm in anticipation?" she hissed at him. He leered at her from his torturous place between her thighs. This could be fun. "What was that? You want me to do something to you that you might like? Hmmm… I wonder if I can figure out how, never having done anything remotely similar…" he purred.

"Yes! Yes, blast you! Beast… You know what to do. Experienced or not, men talk," she gasped.

He lowered his head and gave her a taste. She gasped. _'Maker but she is wet… I'm guessing this is a good thing. Mmm. Tasty too. Let's see what she does if I quit…' _And then he stopped to gaze at her again, as if to innocently seek approval. Or cruelly tease her. She squirmed. "Don't stop! Oh, blast you! You're **teasing** me!" She heard his low chuckle as he lowered his head again, alternately teasing and pleasuring her with his lips and tongue. She tasted of honey and her spicy, woody scent was intoxicating. He loved the intense reaction he was receiving for his efforts and it served to encourage him more. The passion within her built to a crescendo. Her back arched, moaning loudly, she prepared to scream and then the man stopped again. This time, he rushed to cover her body with his own and he raised her hips to meet his. Then, gently (almost TOO gently,) he worked his way inside. And stopped again as he pressed against proof of her own inexperience. _'I'll kill him…'_

"You… You've never **done** this before!" he exclaimed as their eyes met.

"I told you as much last month when I was nosy enough to ask you about **your** experiences," she murmured.

"But… What if I hurt you? I couldn't bear…" She reached up with her fingers to shush him. "Do it. I have been waiting for this my whole adult life and I want it to be with **you**. You are the one I've chosen to give myself to for the first time. Even if you had not beaten me to it, you were always my first choice, my only choice. Do it now, Alistair. It will hurt for only a second. I swear." She decided she would explain the blood later, if she bled at all. The way he was treating her, she doubted she would tear that badly. Then again, the man may have been uninitiated but he was impressively made! What did they feed them in those monasteries? What a waste if he'd actually had to take his oath.

Worry in his young face, he raised her hips with both hands and gently, tenderly entered her body again."I love you, Elissa…" he breathed apologetically. Slowly, he moved against the barrier, trying to ease his way past it. With a final thrust, he was through and he watched her closely. Had he hurt her? _Maker, she is tight!_ Her face contorted in a blend of pleasure and pain and then she moaned as his body at last became one with hers. He grimaced, arched his neck and groaned long and deep. _This feels… Incredible! I think I like this very, very much!_

It was perfect. She was perfect. She fit like a glove and the way her body curved against his was wondrous. He pulled her tightly against him, moving their bodies as if they were a single being instead of two. Over and over he told her he loved her as he worked his hips against hers. She wrapped her legs around his hips, moving with him and moaning with each rolling thrust. She cried out her appreciation. Andraste's Ashes, but the man was instinctive in his technique! It was as if he knew what she wanted and how to bring about the most gratification. The bliss he brought forth from her body far eclipsed the discomfort of the initial tearing of her maiden head. He beamed. Now, at last, he understood men's fascination with sex. It had taken him a long time to figure it out but this was perfect. He wondered if most men understood this level of pleasure, this level of completeness.

When climax came, it came for them both at the same time. Little did they know how rare such an event was and to them, it paled in comparison to the wonders of discovery leading up to this moment but it served to crown the perfection of this night.

They made love once more before laying together in an exhausted rest, arms and legs entwined as they lightly kissed. Strangely, she wasn't that tired. "You were… Amazing. I had expected our first time to be challenging but you knew how to please me without asking, without any help whatsoever. It must be that you know me so well. I am so glad Duncan nabbed you. What a waste of a good man, otherwise!" she whispered against his chest, her fingers teasing his hair.

His face turned scarlet with Elissa's candid assessment of his first attempt at love-play. He didn't know how to respond so he laughed a little and said, "Really? Huh! I must have been possessed or something because I recall having no clue what I was supposed to do. You helped, though. You made it easy for me in the way you responded. I just tried to anticipate your wants, I guess. And… Maybe… I was having just a bit of fun." He hugged her close and then smiled against her forehead. "Hmmm. You know, according to all the sisters at the monastery, I should have been struck by lightning by now," he said with a smile as he trailed his fingers lightly up and down, along the curve of her hip.

Elissa laughed and chewed his lip playfully. "Mmm. That so?"

He laughed, enfolded her in his arms and rubbed her nose with his playfully. "Yep! Lightning first, then the end of civilization as we know it! I am a bad, bad man." His eyes grew serious as he pulled away to look at her. "You do realize that the rest of our little party is going to talk, right? They do that. We weren't exactly being secretive, you know. You are a noisy little vixen. I **love** it!"

Elissa snorted and pulled his arms around her body. "Let them! First smart comment and I feed them to the Darkspawn."

He laughed and buried his face into her neck, against her throat. She smelled so good. As long as he'd known her, she always smelled seductively good . How he loved the spicy, earthly scent of her hair and skin mingled with the sweet smell of her sweat. He leaned forward and licked her neck, kissing her skin and delighting in the way she responded. She tasted as good as she smelled. "See? This is why I love you! So. Where do we go from here?" The earnest nature of his question startled her.

"Well… We have a Darkspawn Horde to defeat. I guess we should start there and let the pieces fall into place. And I think they will," she murmured thoughtfully. Thinking was not what she wanted to do right now. Her body, though spent, had enough fight left in it for at least a few more hours of foreplay.

He held her and nodded into her hair. "Yes. You are so practical, you do me proud. We have a lot to do and we must do it soon. So, before we have to get back the long roads, killing Darkspawn and stuff, I want to know if I have told you recently that I love you?"

She laughed. "Only about a dozen times! But I could stand to hear it a dozen times more."

He pulled her against him in a tender hug. "So it won't kill you to hear it again? I love you. I love you. **I love you, Elissa!**" That was loud enough for the whole camp to hear. As if Elissa's wanton cries hadn't been enough proof to the fact that they were now intimate. She laughed, hugging him to her. This man was adorable and he had chosen to be with her. Could things get any better?

She sighed against his powerful chest and murmured, "Alistair, I love you too. I always have."

Fin


End file.
